The present invention relates to an automatic banknote dispensing machine with a delivery device for the receipt for the banknotes disposed, comprising a device for bundling the banknotes to be dispensed, a dispensing mechanism adapted to convey the banknotes bundled in this way to present them to the customer through a slot in the machine, a printer for the receipt, and a device for conveying the receipt for presentation to the customer. The term "receipt" is used for simplicity to denote the document recording the transaction, i.e. documenting the receipt of the banknotes by the customer.
In known machines of the aforesaid type, the receipt is presented to the customer through a separate slot. Since the operation of such machines is controlled by the customer in possession of a credit card without the assistance of a specialised operator, it often happens that the person operating the machine withdraws the bundle of banknotes, but forgets to withdraw the receipt. Since the machine generally comprises a vandal-proof shutter which opens on insertion of the credit card and recloses automatically after the presentation of the bundle, with a minimum delay such as to allow the withdrawal of the bundle, the risk of an inexperienced customer not withdrawing the receipt is greater.